Aku dan Kakak
by cacacukachanhun
Summary: "Hyung, kalau aku mati saat dijalanan kota, atau kau mati dengan senapan, mana yang lebih baik?" Bocah bernetra malam itu bertanya tanpa berbalik. Taeil diam sesaat kemudian terkekeh. "baiknya kita tidak mati" ujarnya cepat kemudian berlari kearah kumpulan anak sebayanya yang buru-buru naik truk ke barak pelatihan./tag: JohnIl/johnilcest/ rate M for save/brothership/bromance
1. Chapter 1

**Aku dan Kakak**

Caca's Present

Chapter 1: A

* * *

 **November 1947 - 17 Januari 1968**

Waktu paling jauh yang dapat Taeil ingat dalam memorinya adalah 21 tahun yang lalu. Usianya kala itu 12, seorang anak kecil berpakaian lusuh ditengah huru-hara perang yang menyedihkan. Bilah _onyx_ -nya separuh terpejam, memeluk pendar sinar yang redup diantara bangunan-bangunan yang runtuh. Besar dilingkungan yang baru saja lepas dari genggaman harimau memang busuk, pun bila akhirnya ditangkap buaya macam sekarang. Taeil mengusap cairan kental yang mengalir melintasi netranya yang sebelah kiri.

"hyung! Bagaimana ini!"

Taeil mengerjap, melirik seorang bocah yang kini menatapnya takut. Suaranya mengendap ditenggorokkan, tak ada daya untuk menariknya keluar. Anak itu gemetaran sambil menarik pakaian Taeil serampangan. Taeil mengedar pandang, bertemu sebuah titik di utara, lampu-lampu mobil batalion akan segera tiba. Taeil cepat tersadar sebelum menarik bocah disampingnya berlari menuju bangunan sembari menunggu gelap menjemput senja.

* * *

 **TBC**

7:59

2-11-2017

* * *

a/n:

Ini adalah cerita berchapter banyak tentang JohnIl incest (JohnIlcest) yang dipotong setiap latar waktu. Kalau keadaannya baik dan peminatnya banyak, Caca bakal up tiap hari. Cerita ini berlatar Korea zaman pemecahan KorSel sama Korut. Tokoh tokohnya itu Johnny as Seo Youngho (5 y.o) sama Taeil as Seo Taeil (12 y.o) di chapter ini. Hope you like it! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku dan Kakak**

Caca's Present

Chapter 2: K

* * *

 **3 Tahun kemudian, Juni 1950**

Perang kembali meletus di bumi Korea, perang saudara haha. Utara dengan ribu—mungkin ratus ribu—pejuang terlatih didikan Uni Soviet melawan ratus ribu—mungkin juta—tentara amatir—pun miskin Selatan. Kalah? Jelas! Telak dalam 3 hari Utara menduduki Selatan dengan penuh tawa haha.

Tapi perang adalah upah makan bagi bocah kumal itu, matanya dan kerlipnya yang polos terombang-ambing dalam hasrat. Maka ketika para pemuda ditarik untuk dijadikan tentara darurat. Dia bersuka-rela. Seorang anak 15 tahunan, membimbing adik kecilnya menjauh dari keramaian para tentara.

"Dengarkan aku, pergilah ke panti diujung jalan itu, kemudian naik truk ke Seoul, jika mereka minta upah (Taeil memberi kantung kecil yang tidak berat kepada adiknya) berikan saja ini—separuhnya" Taeil mengusap pucuk kepala sang adik. Bocah itu berlinang sedikit.

"Apa kataku soal pria dan menangis?" Taeil mengingatkan, anak 8 tahun itu menggeleng pelan kemudian berbalik badan, bersiap menuruti abangnya.

"Setelah sampai, kau carilah kerja, uang yang aku berikan dikantung itu, cukuplah kalau untuk makan seminggu—atau dua barangkali—di kota"

"Hyung, kalau aku mati saat dijalanan kota, atau kau mati dengan senapan, mana yang lebih baik?" Bocah bernetra malam itu bertanya tanpa berbalik. Taeil diam sesaat kemudian terkekeh.

"baiknya kita tidak mati" ujarnya cepat kemudian berlari kearah kumpulan anak sebayanya yang buru-buru naik truk ke barak pelatihan.

Bocah 8 tahunan yang kini mengepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih itu menggigit gelang tangannya keras. Berdarah sedikit tapi ia tidak menangis, sakit yang seperti itu bukan tandingannya. Lalu bocah yang kelak dikenal dengan nama Youngho itu berlari, mengejar ujung jalan dan pergi menuju ibukota dari negeri.

Youngho menekuk kakinya dalam truk angkutan yang membawa bir-bir untuk serdadu-serdadu Amerika. Mata elangnya menunduk dan wajahnya hilang ekspresi. Sesuatu mengobrak-abrik dadanya, marah, kecewa, pilu, kutukan dan segala serapah ia pendam. Hidup begitu menyebalkan… lebih-lebih jika kau tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Nak! Kita sudah sampai!" suara dewasa menggelitik indra dengar Youngho. Ia mendongak menunjukkan wajah lusuh dan sayu yang menggemaskan.

"Kesana! (sang pemilik suara—yang ternyata pria—itu menunjuk salah satu jalan dari persimpangan) berjalanlah ikuti jalan itu, jika kau ikut dengan kami, kau bisa ditangkap karea dikira budak Utara, lewatlah sana dan temukan tujuanmu disana" pria itu kemudian menepuk kepalanya pelan sebelum kembali kedalam truk dan pergi. Kelak Youngho menemuinya lagi, dengan situasi yang berbeda tentunya.

Youngho melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dalam kegelapan, memejam matanya sesekali karena kantuk dan lelah yang bersarang. Sudah hampir 4 jam jalan kaki, Youngho berjongkok, memeluk perutnya yang lapar. Anak itu meringis pelan sebelum ia tiba-tiba dilingkupi gelap.

* * *

 **TBC**

11:16 a.m

3-11-2017

* * *

a/n:

Review juseyo :"""" kalo kalian gak review caca gatau gimana Cara memperbaiki ff ini supaya lebih berkualitas :" makasih buat PikaYuta sama qianskun yang udh review (flying kiss). Makasih buat yg follow Dan fav juga! Dan after all... Info buat Chap depan... "Lompat taun"... Ikutin terus ff ini yaaa.. Makasihhh


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku dan Kakak**

Caca's Present

Chapter 3: U

* * *

 **Sewaktu tahun 1949**

Langit seolah menjadi abu abu dimata Youngho, tanpa biru yang biasanya menyenangkan hati kecilnya. Youngho begitu pulas dengan warna abu abu hari ini, terlelap dalam gamang bersama gerimis kecil yang menginjakkan jemarinya pada atap kayu bangunan reyot itu. Sedikit celah diterobos air, sedikit celah dijejali dingin. Musim gugur 1949 adalah musim gugur terakhir yang Youngho nikmati dalam hangat ini, hangat yang gamang dan skeptis.

Mata elang Youngho mengitari langit langit, menghitung ruang yang mampu dilewati angin. Detik berganti menit dengan cepat. Hingga ketika malam menyergap, Youngho bahkan tak sampai mengira. Youngho ingin Taeil segera pulang, ingin segera kehilangan rasa sepi yang terus ia rasakan. Usia Youngho 7 tahun, cita-citanya sederhana saja,... bahagia dengan kakak. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Youngho sering menggantung cita-citanya begitu tinggi, saking tingginya hingga ia lupa bahwa ada lembah berduri yang siap menerimanya—menusuknya—kala jatuh. Selalu seperti hari ini, anak berambut kelam itu akan menilik langit dari balik kuncian atap. Menghitung jarak untuk meraih mimpi-mimpinya. Youngho ingin bahagia.

Suatu hari di bulan April, Youngho pernah menerima sepasang tamu saat Taeil pergi bekerja. Sepasang suami istri dari keluarga berada. Kata mereka, "Apa kau mau menjadi anak kami?"

Sesuatu seperti sedang meledak dalam darah si kecil, kepalanya terasa berat dan hatinya meletup-letup. Youngho merasa sesuatu hendak meleleh dari sudut matanya, hangat dan... rumit? Untuk dijelaskan. Pertama kalinya Youngho merasa keadilan muncul dalam dunia. Seperti eseorang tengah menawarinya kebahagiaan. Ya! Youngho ingin bahagia! Ia akan bahagia!

"Apa kakak akan ikut denganku?"

"Kami akan menjadi temanmu! Kau akan bahagia! Kau tidak akan sendirian!"

Hening sesaat, bukan khidmat. Hening ini bisa begitu pilu dan menyakitkan. Youngho bingung, ia ragu. Semua ini seperti ia sedang ditempatkan diantara dua dinding berpaku. Maju tertusuk, mundur tertusuk. Ia tak tahu harus memilih apa. Tapi akhirnya ia...,

...,

...,

...,

"Aku... tidak bisa"

Suara Youngho serak dan berat saat mengatakannya, ia menunduk dalam, memohon maaf karena telah menolak kemurahan yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia berkedip pelan dalam pandangnya, mengawang jauh dengan pikiran yang tetap saja seadanya anak 7 tahunan...,

Kedua orang itu pergi tak lama kemudian, wajahnya begitu sendu dan ia bahkan langsung teringat Taeil. Abangnya itu, sesakit apapun tidak pernah mengeluh. Youngho sebal pada wajahnya yang sombong, tapi kagum juga, arghh! Entahlah! Youngho pusing!

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum ia kembali tercenung, kembali dalam dimensi yang sesaat digantikan oleh wajah abangnya. Youngho terenyak sedikit, hatinya menguatkan pilihan itu...,

Karena...,

Tentu saja karena...,

Karena...,

...,

...,

...,

' _Karena bahagia tanpa kakak, tidak akan berarti apa-apa'_

* * *

 **TBC**

9:32 p.m

22-11-2017

* * *

a/n:

Caca minta maaf dan berterimakasih! Maaf chapter ini lama banget upnya :" soalnya Caca sibuk mau ujian :" dan Caca berterimakasih buat yang review! Maaf belum bisa bales satu satu, pokoknya kalian benar benar membantu dalam evaluasiku buat ff ini... keep review yaa... tanpa kalian aku gak ada apa-apanya... chap ini juga masih kurang banyak, mohon diberi saran... ff kali ini pake sudut pandang hidupnya Youngho, waktu itu umurnya Johnny 7 tahun taeil 14 tahun... semoga kalian suka! Jangan lupa R&R eottae?!


End file.
